


Happy birthday, Buck

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bucky's 100th Birthday, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: A short fluffy oneshot about Bucky's 100th birthday.He has sunshine, books, a fluffy blanket, and a whole day with his favorite romantic sap.What more could he ask for.





	

GIF art for this story: [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10210130)

 

Bucky gazed around the room; it was peaceful, with light from a window falling across a small pile of books, a bottle of water, and a soft white blanket spread on the floor. He was on the blanket, lying next to Steve, who was gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Hey, punk. Why am I here?"  
  
"Your birthday. I didn't want you to miss it."  
  
Slowly sitting up, Bucky noticed Steve was barefoot, in his softest lounge pants and usual grey t-shirt, with something black just peeking from under the left sleeve.  
  
"What's going on there?"  
  
"Oh," Steve grinned and rolled his sleeve up, revealing three words in ink. "Thought it would make a great tattoo. Whad'ya think?"  
  
"I like it. But it’s missing something, isn't it? Where's my half?"  
  
"On your arm."  
  
Bucky twisted his right shoulder to look, and sure enough, "Till the end-"  
  
"-of the line. It's only sharpie, but we could get 'em done if you wanted."  
  
“I’m ready when you are. Did they fix my head yet?"  
  
Steve shook his head. "Still working on it. I know you'll want to go back into cryo later, but I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. It's just us for the whole day, nobody else."  
  
Just them and nobody else; books, sunshine, and cuddling. He'd thought of it all, the beautiful sap.  
  
"Happy birthday, Buck."  
  
"Thanks, Pal."  
  
Matching his best friend's smile, Bucky pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
This was going to be his best birthday ever.


End file.
